


Resuscitation

by Tenshifos



Category: DREAM!ing (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Inappropriate Use of CPR, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, it's just porn, so much making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21631987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenshifos/pseuds/Tenshifos
Summary: Shinya teaches Shigure how to do CPR.
Relationships: Hakka Shigure/Shibasaki Shinya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Resuscitation

The night started like any other, Shinya thought, in retrospect.

He was hunkered down on the small sofa in his and Shigure’s shared dorm room, his two packaged ramen dinners cradled comfortably in his lap, flipping aimlessly through the excess of movie options on Shigure’s paid streaming service. It’s late at night, so the TV is the only thing lighting Shinya’s face as he wiggles down further into his blanket fortress. Classes ended hours ago, and Shinya had finished his work for the day, so he thought he’d watch a little TV for the rest of the night while he waited for Shigure to get home. His roommate was late, but that was nothing new, because Shigure worked so hard every day to do so much for their school and his students. He was probably still in the Student Council room working on paperwork, or trips, or projects for future Yumelives, and Shinya’s heart warmed slightly at the thought of him.

Shigure was so cool, Shinya mused to himself. Sometimes his work ethic was a little worrying, but he was so, so proud of his friend! He hoped he could become just as good of a doctor as Shigure was a student council vice president.

He’s halfway through a season of a strangely inaccurate medical drama (they keep sitting on surfaces that should be sterilized, that’s unsanitary!) when a ray of light paints the wall in front of him, as the door opens. He whips around, metaphorical tail wagging, to greet his roommate.

“Shigure!” He sings, as he shuts the door behind him. Shigure’s face is tired, but it quickly changes into a soft smile (Shinya’s favourite expression) when they make eye contact.

“Shinya. Were you waiting for me?” He says, as he shrugs his bag off and hangs it up.

“Uhuh!” He nods, and holds one of the cups out towards his friend. “I made you dinner!”

There’s a brief flash of concern in Shigure’s eyes, and he does a cursory glance around the room. He doesn’t seem to find whatever he’s looking for, so the concern quickly dissipates. 

“Thank you, Shinya. Let me go get changed, and I’ll join you, okay?”

“Okay!” Shinya cheers back, and Shigure disappears into their joint bathroom after giving him another soft smile. 

Shinya feels warm. He wonders if it’s just his dinner.

There’s a faint sound of running water before Shigure comes back in his pyjamas. He’s about to sit down on the other side of the couch, but Shinya slides over to make room in his blanket fort for the other man and smiles hopefully at the space he’s created. Shigure obliges, with another one of those soft, brilliant smiles, and accepts his dinner when it’s offered to him.

The warm sensation is even brighter with Shigure this close to him. He wishes he could be this warm all the time, and vows to start eating more cup ramen if this is how it makes him feel.

He’s so focused on Shigure’s feeling that he almost misses the other’s question.

“What are you watching, Shinya?” He asks, between bites of ramen.

“Oh- A medical drama, I think.” He makes a face. “It’s pretty inaccurate. I’m waiting for the episode where they get arrested for malpractice!”

Shigure chuckles softly. “I don’t think that episode is going to happen. These aren’t meant to be realistic.”

“Then what are they for?”

“They’re called medical _dramas_ , Shinya. They’re for… Well, the drama.” Shigure explains, and Shinya is disappointed.

“Aww. They said they were gonna do a quadruple gastric bypass this season, so I was excited…” Shigure’s hand comes up to pat him reassuringly on the head, and he instinctively nuzzles into the touch.

“Do you want to watch something else, then?”

Shinya thinks about it. “Nah. I kinda wanna see what happens. Next episode is about Dr. Scarlet’s divorce! The court date is at the same time as her scheduled heart surgery, but the other doctors can’t do it!” Shigure nods his approval, and Shinya leans further towards him while they eat the rest of their dinner. He’s burning with absolute bliss.

They get a few episodes further in, Shinya only half paying attention to the overlaying plot (the other half is fixed on the soft sounds of Shigure’s voice as he makes commentary here and there), and what little realism the show has left quickly de-rails.

“That’s not how you treat a stab wound,” Shigure mutters, deadpan, as the lead Dr. Scarlet holds the body of her dying ex-husband in her arms. “You leave the knife _in_.”

“Right!” Shinya exclaims. “All the blood’s gonna come out! You need to take him to the hospital and get him onto an IV!”

“It hurts more if you pull it out, too,” Shigure says, and Shinya is so proud of how much medical stuff his roommate is learning from him. 

The ex husband gives his tearful speech of good-byes as the music swells, and it gets even worse when Scarlet starts giving him _mouth-to-mouth_ to try and bring him back.

“No- Scarleeeeeeeeet! _He has a hole in him, Gosh!_ ” Shinya yells, “maybe that’s the problem!”

The worst part is, the scene drags on for so long. It becomes less a sad medically incompetant doctor trying to give mouth-to-mouth and more two hot people on TV just making out in the rain. Shinya is flabbergasted at the malpractice, but the wet hot sounds of two people smashing their lips together is making the warmth in his chest rise a little more than he’s entirely comfortable with, especially with Shigure this close. His roommate hasn’t said anything since the kissing started, and Shinya hopes he isn’t embarrassed.

“She’s not even doing it right,” he mutters, attempting to diffuse the tension. Shigure doesn’t respond, so he glances over.

The other man is slightly flushed, and it’s kind of the most incredibly erotic expression Shinya has ever seen on his face. Great. The heat between them feels like they’re actually on fire, now, and he’s incredibly embarrassed to admit that the sound of the kissing couple’s lips parting with a smack goes straight to Shinya’s dick.

“Shigure?”

“Oh, sorry,” He says, still not making eye contact. “That was… something.”

“Haha, right,” he laughs, and hopes the strain he feels in his chest isn’t reflected in his voice. “He’d totally be dead already in real life, huh?”

“Yeah,” Shigure mumbles, with no enthusiasm, and Shinya’s embarrassment burns.

“Are you okay, Shigure? I’m sorry the show I picked was so awkward…”

“I’m fine,” he responds, quieter, “It’s not your fault.”

There’s this overhang of dead silence between them, and Shinya’s not sure where to go. He’s hyperfixated on where him and Shigure are touching, so hot he’s nearly in pain, but he doesn’t want to move away and bring attention to it. The show continues to play in the background, but it might as well be something happening outside for how little Shinya is paying attention to it. Shigure swallows audibly, next to him, and Shinya’s already out of control heart does a little flip.

“Shinya,” Shigure’s voice breaks the silence, and it’s the most hesitant Shinya’s ever heard him sound.

“Yeah, Shigure? What’s up?”

“Have you ever had to give mouth-to-mouth to someone?”

“Huh? Yeah, a few times… Why?”

“...You should teach me,” he says after a pause, matter-of-factly, like he’s asking Shinya to teach him how to tie his shoes.

“Huh? Why?” Shinya manages, his voice _definitely_ cracking just at the thought of being anywhere near Shigure’s lips. 

“I… It’s a useful medical skill, isn’t it..?” He reasons, and that definitely makes sense to Shinya, but considering what had just happened, it seemed a little off.

“Sure, I guess, but… right now?” He asks, and prays his lower half has calmed down enough for him to be moving.

“I don’t see why not,” he says, and disrupts Shinya’s blanket fortress to lay flat on his back on the couch. Shinya’s heart is doing flips, and once it clues into his hormone-ridden brain what exactly he’s about to do to his best friend, it flies out the window instead, or maybe straight back down to his dick. His pants are definitely feeling a little bit tighter. 

“O-Okay!” He cheers, but doesn’t make any motions to move. He’s going to have to _crawl over his friend_ to get the best angle, and that opens up a whole new box of emotions Shinya wasn’t aware he had until now. He’s trying to calculate the best way to do it without them touching too much, scanning over Shigure’s body, but then they lock eyes. 

Shigure’s still slightly flushed, and whether it’s intentional or not, his tongue darts out from between his lips to wet them slightly. 

Shinya absolutely loses his mind. He’s never been more turned on in his life, and is that weird? That’s his best friend, after all, but he thinks Shigure might want this too but he doesn’t want to assume and oh god-

“Shinya,” Shigure’s voice, lower than before, interrupts his internal panic. “Come here.”

“Y-Yessir!” He squeaks, climbing over Shigure’s body, praying the other doesn’t see any part of his lower half right now. He ends up on his hands and knees, hovering over a very flushed Shigure, and it just keeps getting worse (better?) for him, doesn’t it.

“So, what do you do..? Pretend I’m dying.”

“I-I don’t want to pretend you’re dying! Um, first! Are you breathing, Shigure?”

“I don’t know, shouldn’t you check?” He says.

“R-Right.”

Shinya leans in, turning his cheek towards his friend’s nose and mouth, waiting for the familiar feeling of a functioning respiratory system.

Shigure intentionally blows air into his ear, and it makes his entire body shudder. 

“S-Shigure!” He squeaks, turning back to look at him. “T-That was mean!” He stutters, and his roommate laughs softly at him.

“Sorry. So, am I breathing…?” He says, teasingly.

“Y-Yeah.” Shinya pouts. “But, we gotta pretend you aren’t if you wanna keep going.”

“Okay. I’m not breathing, Shinya, how do you help me?”

“Well, I uh…” He takes a deep breath, and gently tilts Shigure’s head back by taking his chin in his hands, then parts his roommate’s lips by pulling on his jaw. It’s incredibly erotic, and Shigure’s neck is open to him, laid bare, almost begging to be kissed and- 

Shinya coughs loudly to clear his mind. “I-I gotta open your airways. S-So you tilt the head back, a-and open the mouth!”

“Then?” Shigure asks.

“Then, um… I’d compress your chest, but that can hurt and you don’t need that…”

“Mhmm. Then…?” He says again, and for some reason, he sounds a little impatient.

“Then I, uh. A-Administer air! To your airways! With my mouth!” He says, probably way too loudly for the situation. 

Shigure clicks his tongue, the softest of sounds.

“Shinya, you need to show me. I won’t understand otherwise.”

“O-Okay,” he says. 

He leans in, closer, close enough until he can see the flecks in Shigure’s brilliant mismatched eyes, the flutter of his individual eyelashes, the ever-present red flush along his cheeks. He swears his body is even hotter than before. 

Shigure licks his lips again, this time definitely on purpose. 

Shinya’s remaining self control breaks, and he presses their lips together. 

At first, he doesn’t move, staying in proper mouth-to-mouth procedure, but then Shigure’s hands come up and tangle themselves in his hair and pull him closer and his lips start to move and _oh, they’re actually kissing now._

Shinya can’t help it. He whines, eagerly meeting Shigure’s lips with his own kisses, and it’s like heaven. Shigure is warm underneath him, his hands gripping and tugging gently at his hair. Shinya’s not entirely sure what to do with his own hands, especially in the heat of things, so he plants them awkwardly on either side of Shigure’s head as their lips continue to move against each other. 

When Shigure’s tongue swipes gently along Shinya’s bottom lip, he’s more than happy to part them and let him in. It feels even better, and when Shigure moans softly against his mouth, he swears he almost comes in his pants right then and there.

He’s not even sure what else he’s supposed to do but drown in the feeling of Shigure’s kisses. Eventually the other man’s hands release his head and feel their way down his back, gripping his shoulders, then his lower back, then his- 

“Eep!” Shinya squeaks, breaking the kiss, as Shigure’s hands close possessively over his ass. “S-Shigure-” He squeaks out, but he squeezes gently, and Shinya can’t help but moan softly. 

“Feels good, hmm?” He asks, and Shinya nods enthusiastically in response. “Good, now… You want to touch more of me, right?” 

Shinya responds by kissing at his neck, and the noise he gets in response is like music to his ears. He can’t help it, it fuels him, so he keeps kissing and sucking down until he’s stopped at Shigure’s collarbone by the hem of his shirt. He bites, softly, and Shigure continues to reward him with the sexiest noises he’s ever heard in his life.

“Shinya,” he chokes out, and Shinya’s going to go feral by the end of this. 

He hesitantly pulls at the end of Shigure’s shirt, not wanting to cross any boundaries, not sure how far Shigure’s wanting to go, and he’s absolutely delighted when the other responds immediately by tearing it off over his head and tossing it across the room. Suddenly, there’s more Shigure for him to kiss, and that’s the only thing on his mind right now, so he goes for it. He takes a nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, and he’s rewarded with Shigure arching against him, his hands flying back to fist in in the blankets beneath them, so he plays with the other one at the same time. 

“Shi-Shinya, a-ah-!” He moans, loudly, pressing as much of his body as he can into Shinya’s. He can feel Shigure’s cock pressing against his stomach, fully hard, and it just makes him even more excited to know how good he’s making his partner feel. 

He releases the nipple from his mouth, and starts to kiss further down, but Shigure’s hand grabs his hair again and stops him. 

“S-Shigure?”

“Bed,” is all he growls, and there’s no way Shinya can say no to that. 

He helps Shigure up off the couch, frantically shutting off the TV, and they end up getting distracted making out on the stairs for a few moments before they actually get to the bed, Shinya’s shirt disposed of in the meantime. They barely make it on before Shinya’s on top of him again, their lips rejoined as Shinya’s hand travels back down his body and palms circles onto the front of Shigure’s pants.

He’s so hard, and Shinya probably is too. He’s so turned on, and he never, ever wants to stop kissing Shigure, so he whines when his partner purposely pushes his face away. 

“Shigureee-” He protests, but he’s cut off by Shigure motioning for them to switch positions. Shigure sits back on his hips, _directly on top of Shinya’s cock_ , and grinds himself down onto it. They both moan, and Shinya is transfixed by the way Shigure’s body moves. 

“S-Shinya,” he breathes out, between moans, his hands planted on Shinya’s chest, “I want you. I-I want you so bad-”

“Y-You want me to what?” He asks, not wanting to make assumptions, not wanting to make his partner uncomfortable.

Shigure looks him dead in the eyes, and with another incredibly satisfying roll of his hips, he breathes out, “I-I want you to fuck me, obviously.”

“H-Heck yeah, Shigure,” He breathes, pressing his hips back up against him, “I-I wanna fuck you too.” 

Shigure leans back down against him, their lips millimetres away from each other. “Then why are we still wearing pants?”

Shinya responds by flipping them back around, pulling his pants and underwear off at the same time and banishing them to the ground floor. Shigure’s naked underneath him, and it’s a sight to behold. He’s so slender, and attractive, with just the right amount of muscle that leads Shinya to believe Shigure could toss him across the room. His cock is _so_ hard, leaking slightly from the tip, and Shinya shudders hard at the notion that Shigure could be this turned on just because of him. 

He wraps a hand around Shigure and strokes him, gently, just like he would himself, and Shigure moans. It’s easy to get used to because it’s familiar, and he does his best to find ways to twist his wrist just right that makes Shigure feel the best, based on his vocalizations. He rubs his thumb along the top and Shigure jerks, desperately canting his hips up into Shinya’s touch.

“S-Shinya-” He groans, and Shinya’s trying so hard to commit every aspect of this moment to memory, for later. 

He _needs_ to get his pants off, so he lets go of Shigure for just a second to remove the last of his own clothing, and now he is fully naked in his bed, with Shigure, who is also fully naked. He tries to take a moment to process this, but is interrupted by his partner making a sexy little ‘come hither’ motion at him, and wow that sure short-circuits his brain. He obeys, scooting closer and sitting down against the headboard next to Shigure’s head, not sure what he’s planning.

Shigure climbs into his lap, takes his cock in his hand, and wraps his lips around the tip. 

Shinya’s hands immediately fly into his hair, gripping it tightly, as Shigure sucks him off like his life depends on it. He takes as much of Shinya as he can, his hands working over the rest, and Shinya feels when he hits the back of Shigure’s throat and it’s pure bliss. He doesn’t even gag, and wow, Shigure’s so talented, isn’t he?

The obscene wet noises of Shigure absolutely devouring his dick fill the air, and between the warmth of his mouth and his tongue swirling around his shaft, Shinya can feel his mind going numb. He almost wants to ask if Shigure has experience, with how good it feels, but that would be rude and oh god he’s going to come down Shigure’s throat if he doesn’t stop-

“S-Shigure, I-!” He warns, and Shigure pulls off him with this pop of his lips, a string of saliva and probably a bit of precum still connecting him to Shigure’s tongue, and Shinya wishes he could save a screenshot of it to his brain to look at whenever he wanted.

“Good?” He purrs, almost, and Shinya can’t do anything right away but nod. 

“S-So, um... L-Lubricant? Condoms?” He stutters out, and Shigure goes to retrieve them. 

“You know how this works?” Shigure asks, genuinely, and Shinya pouts.

“O-Of course I do, Shigure, I’m a doctor!” Shigure chuckles in response, fetching a small tube of liquid and a box from one of his drawers.

“Just making sure… Do you want to do it, or should I?”

Shinya weights the options. As much as it would be sexy as hell to watch Shigure come apart on his own fingers, he reaaaaaally wants to do as much as he can to make Shigure feel good.

“Um, I do, if that’s okay…” 

“Of course.” Shigure hands him the lube and climbs back onto the bed, laying on his back next to his partner. He spreads his legs, and wow yep, Shinya was still very much hard. 

He climbs between them, and pours a generous amount of lube onto his fingers. Shigure raises his hips in anticipation, and Shinya warms it on his hand before tracing his middle finger around his ass, maybe being a little bit of a tease on purpose. Maybe. 

Shigure whines in frustration, and Shinya feels a little bad, so he works the finger inside him fully.

Shigure groans. “M-More.”

“M-More? Already?”

“I-I can take it. More, Shinya.” He orders, and Shinya slides two more fingers in him in compliance.

Shigure moans from the satisfaction, and Shinya fucks him slowly with his fingers, trying to open him up. Shigure’s hips are angling up against him, pushing him deeper, filling the room (and Shinya’s head) with his noises of pleasure. Shinya knows what he’s doing with the human body, he likes to think, so it doesn’t take him very long to press his digits directly against Shigure’s prostate, causing him to shout and throw his hands back to grip the headboard. Shinya likes that, so he keeps doing it, watching Shigure come apart on his fingers.

“S-SHIN-YA- AH-” He yells, way too loud, probably alerting whoever their next door neighbour is, and Shinya feels bad for about half a second before Shigure moans loud again and he’s back to being hyperfocused on his partner. 

“Is that good?” He asks, knowing exactly how good it is, and Shigure thrusts against his fingers again in response.

“S-Stop,” He says, between loud moans, and Shinya obliges.

“What’s wrong?” He asks, and Shigure takes a moment to breathe before responding.

“P-Put your dick in me already,” he breathes, and dang, Shigure just keeps making requests he can’t possibly deny.

He takes a moment to retrieve a condom and roll it onto himself (safe sex is important!), and climbs over Shigure, in between his legs. Shigure holds his head, kissing him surprisingly chastely for the situation at hand. He pecks him back, and Shigure smiles at him, lovingly.

“Hey, Shigure?” He asks, while lining himself up with Shigure’s waiting entrance. 

“Yes?” he answers, squirming with further anticipation.

“I think I like you a lot, y’know.”

“...I definitely like you too, but can we have this conversation after you’ve fucked me senseless?”

“Okay, okay.” He says, and gives Shigure another quick kiss before sinking his head into him. He groans, it’s tight, and warm, and way better than his own hand, and Shigure sure seems to think so too because his legs go up and around Shinya’s waist. Shinya finishes pushing his entire length into his partner, as Shigure whines softly with the effort of taking him. 

It’s so good, Shinya thinks, and he definitely thinks he could just come like this, with Shigure’s tightness wrapped around him. He quickly changes his mind about that, though, because the drag as he starts to fuck slowly in and out of Shigure is absolutely blissful. Shigure seems to agree, because his moaning picks up as Shinya’s pace does, his nails digging gently into his back. 

“Harder-” Shigure commands, and shouts louder when Shinya thrusts into him with more strength, the force of their skin slapping together making this obscene noise that Shinya decides he absolutely adores (but not as much as he adores Shigure’s moans).

“Shinya, _harder_ -” He demands again, babbling, his nails clawing at Shinya’s back, “As hard as you can, please, please-”

He doesn’t want to hurt Shigure, but if he’s asking…

He holds Shigure up by the hips and goes wild, fucking into him with as much power and speed as he can muster. His partner goes entirely incoherent, unable to say anything but his name, his eyes rolling back into his head as his hands fly back and grip onto the sheets for dear life. The headboard starts to bang against the wall in time with Shinya’s thrusts and he _knows_ someone can hear it but he doesn’t care, all he cares about is Shigure and Shigure’s voice and Shigure’s pleasure and Shigure, Shigure, Shigure-

“S-Shigure-!” he moans, out loud, and the man below him can’t even word a reply he’s so out of it. Shinya thinks he might’ve heard the sheets rip, and that might be a problem later but for now it’s so goddamn sexy that Shigure’s strong enough to do that!

He wraps his hand around Shigure’s cock, and it takes about three strokes before his partner is coming all over his hand, and the feeling of Shigure tightening around him mid-orgasm is enough to send him over, too. 

He comes so hard, the few seconds between his orgasm and Shigure reaching up to gently caress his cheek are completely blank. He blinks, trying to regain his sight, but can’t help but nuzzle lovingly against Shigure’s hand in the meantime. 

Shinya pulls himself out, and lays down next to his partner. They both take a moment to breathe.

“Wow, Shigure,” Shinya says.

“Wow,” Shigure agrees, before frowning. “I ripped the sheets.”

“ _Wow_ ,” Shinya repeats, in awe, and Shigure chuckles, and rolls over to cuddle into Shinya’s side. 

“So,” he starts, after a moment, but Shinya interrupts him.

“I definitely like you too, Shigure. A whole lot.”

Shigure hums in agreement, and gently takes Shinya’s hand in his. Shinya doesn’t need to pull the blanket over them, because once again, he’s entirely struck by the warmth Shigure makes him feel.

“So, Shigure, did you _actually_ want to learn mouth-to-mouth, or was that just you trying to get me to kiss you?”

“I know how to do mouth-to-mouth, Shinya. I just wanted you to kiss me.”

“Hehe. Thought so.” He presses another kiss to Shigure’s forehead, and his partner (boyfriend?) pulls his head down to kiss him properly again. It’s bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> Please come talk to me about Dream!ing  
> Twitter: @Tenshifos


End file.
